


Waiting

by littleshoran



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Character Death, Fluff, I cry everytime I read it tbh, M/M, Marriage Proposal, So you will probably too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 11:46:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2650859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleshoran/pseuds/littleshoran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is always late but Harry never minds waiting for him, until he is the one who is gonna be late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first work posted here even though I wrote it quite a while ago. And the summary sucks, sorry.  
> Don't be shy to come and say hi on my tumblr grumpykitin.tumblr.com !! :)

"Wait for me, Hazz, I promise I will be there in no time!" he heard from the phone. He just nodded to himself and hung up. And well, waited. You see, they were dating for 3 long years and yet Louis still couldn’t get on their date on time. Not that Harry minded. He didn’t. Or maybe he actually minded a tiny little bit, but who would he be if he was able to be mad at his lovely Boobear. The most amazing man in the entire world, as he adoringly referred to his older, but more immature than himself, boyfriend. Hopefully fiancé, soon, but shh, that’s supposed to be a surprise. Finally, he saw a glimpse of a tuft of feathery, milky brown hair in the window and grinned to himself. He was there, his perfect boy was there and he wasn’t even that late. 20 minutes? That’s the least so far.

"Loubear!" he squealed when he approached the visibly shorter lad and engulfed him in his loving, caring arms. Louis only chuckled fondly.

"Hi, cupcake. I’m really sorry I’m late but-" his words were cut off by Harry’s plump lips crashing against his own thin ones. He smiled and kissed back happily, delighted that his adorably cute bumblebee wasn’t mad at him for being late once again. He hated himself for this bad habit of his. But it’s not his fault! It’s like literally everyone and everything conspired against him so he couldn’t make it on time to see Harry.

"I missed you," Harry mumbled against his lips.

"I’ve seen you literally 5 hours ago, Hazz." Harry’s pout made him smile fondly and whisper: "But, of course, I missed you too." Harry grinned and took Louis’ hand, dragging him to their table, where the food was already dished out.

"How did you know I would want-"

"Loubear, we’re dating for three years now, did you really think I wouldn’t know what your favorite food after coming from work is?" Louis could only blush as a response and Harry thought about how the hell did he get so lucky? 

"Thanks… I love you," Louis whispered and looked up shyly. Even after all those years they were together, the words "I love you" were still quite strong and even more appreciated. Harry could clearly remember all those times he whispered those words in Louis’ ear while he was sleeping peacefully in his arms. And all those times when it was Louis who murmured those three magic words in the crook of Harry’s neck, sounding so vulnerable and adorable to Harry, that he became even more possessive over him than he already was. Let’s face it, Harry would die if something happened to his Louis. He couldn’t even stand a single thought about not being able to hold this tiny, perfect creature in his arms and stroke his feather like hair and lay him down and cuddle the hell out him because of his cuteness.

"I love you too," he whispered after a while of being lost in Louis’ sky blue eyes and joined their lips in another sweet kiss. Louis’ face brightened with a wide smile that could only one person on the entire world cause. That person was, unsurprisingly, Harry. 

***

"Louis, where are you?" Harry sighed in the phone.

"Wait for me, Harry, please! I am so sorry, I was reading this amazing book and I just lost the time and I am really really sorry, I swear!" He got a groan as a response and a quick "Fine, but move your lazy bum and get here asap!"

Louis giggled and replied with an ‘I love you’.

Of course, that’s exactly what would that cheeky lad say to melt Harry’s heart that was already not able to be mad at him. It’s been another year of them being together as a couple and an ‘I love you’ was still highly appreciated, even though they weren’t so shy about using it as they were a year ago. 

"Hi, Hazz," he hear from above him. He looked up and his emerald green eyes were met with those sky like orbs he could just stare in for the rest of his life.

"Hello," he murmured, a little grumpily, even though he didn’t mean to. He noticed Louis’ little frown on his perfect lips and immediately got up to kiss it away. Louis, of course, happily returned the gentle kiss and they would most probably got to the point of heated make-out session if they hadn’t heard an amused cough. They pulled, almost jumped, away from each other and were both red as tomatoes. Harry couldn’t help but stare adoringly at Louis’ red cheeks, kissing them right after the not-so-quietly chuckling waiter left.

***

It is two year since that day. The day when Louis called but didn’t make it to their date. The day when everything was supposed to be perfect. Of course, Harry knew Louis would be late. He always was. He clearly remembers that cheerful ‘I love you’ he heard right before Louis hung up the phone. But Harry wasn’t annoyed that day. No, he was excited. Even nervous a little. He somehow felt Louis would say yes. He knew they would grow old together. Have a family and live a happy life. Watch the sun set and laugh at how was Louis always late. And Harry waited. Waited for Louis to call he got stuck in the traffic or something, because this was too late. Even for his tiny, cuddly Loubear. He get the call after a while. But not from Louis. When he heard the words ‘Am I talking to Mr. Styles?’ he knew he will never hear Louis’ cheerful ‘I love you’ ever again. He knew he will never watch sun set with him. And he knew that this time, it will be him who is late. He quietly looked up at the sky that reminded him of Louis’ eyes he haven’t seen in two years. 

"Wait for me, Lou, I promise I will be there soon," he whispered to no one in particular while he let a single tear roll down his cheek. He stroked the ring he wore on his right ring finger. The ring that was Louis supposed to wear when he said yes. But he never did. And Harry knows he never will. Because he is late. As always. But Harry keeps waiting.


End file.
